


Bughead April Drabble Challenge

by JustBeforeTheDawn



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeforeTheDawn/pseuds/JustBeforeTheDawn
Summary: The creators might be determined to ruin a strong, healthy relationship over nothing, but I'm going to fic the fuck out of this until I'm not sad anymore.  Thank you so much to the organisers!
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 25
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Jughead rifles through his pockets, knowing he has some candy stored away for his mid-morning snack. All that he can find, though, is a few empty wrappers.

His other mid-morning snack enters, her lips wrapped around one of his missing candy bars.

“Hi, Juggie!” she says brightly, grinning at him. “I didn’t know you were going to be awake, so early on a Saturday!”

“Betty!” says Jughead, smirking with menace. “Come here, you thief!”

He chases her round their room. If he can’t have his candy, he’ll have something even sweeter instead, dropping her onto their bed with a flourish.


	2. Accidental Intrusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was too hard to resist

“Oh!” Betty yelps. “Jughead, I’m in here!”

“I’m sorry, Betty,” says Jughead, staring at her in the shower, like a small-town Aphrodite rising from the waves. They’ve showered together before, after the flames of the trailer followed by sweating under stage lights, but this is the first time he’s caught her like this since they’ve had the luxury of living together.

Jughead tries to avert his eyes – she wasn’t expecting him, it wouldn’t be right – but when he glances up, Betty is beckoning him in.

“It’s your shower too,” she says. “Don’t you think we should help the environment, baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah they live in the same room and they're deliriously happy about it.


	3. The Paper in Your Pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead get out of Riverdale

The marriage licence is heavy in her pocket, for a piece of paper.

She and Jughead are doing this against their parents’ will, the disapproval of the town, but they know it will be right for them. They are stronger together, always; this just makes it legal.

Jughead rubs her bare finger. His mom’s ring can go to JB; Betty doesn’t want anything to do with the Cooper family tainting her new life. One day, when they can afford it, they might get themselves some new rings.

The judge calls them in, and they go forward, together, always, fingers entwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and they went to solve every mystery in Connecticut, and ate lots of pizza.


	4. Midnight at Pop's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty needs some time off her feet. Jughead wants to make sure she gets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a brief rant about canon at the end, feel free to ignore

Betty is exhausted from her shift, having worked eight hours on her feet. The money will be worth it, she thinks, when they need to live off ramen in a tiny flat, without Alice’s support.

  
Some of the Bulldogs were in earlier, trying to chat her up. She brushed them off, but it felt cheap, somehow, to ignore them rather than give them a piece of her mind. She could hardly be more notoriously ‘taken’.

  
“Hey, Betty,” says a longed-for voice. Jughead stands there, holding her motorcycle helmet. “Thought you’d be tired, and I could give you a lift home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still so fucking angry guys. it is SO OUT OF CHARACTER. WHAT THE FUCK. HOW ARE WE MEANT TO COME BACK FROM THAT IT'S CHEAPENED EVERY OTHER ROMANTIC MOMENT THROUGHOUT THE SERIES? WHAT KIND OF CAPITALIST DESTROYS THEIR MAIN SELLING POINT LIKE THIS?


	5. Bubblegum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty muses on the difference between childhood fantasy, and a sweeter reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more salt in the end notes, i'm afraid

The dress is bubblegum pink, Betty thinks, just like every dress Alice has bought her, to fit her into the mould she wants for Betty.

Bubblegum pink reminds Betty of childish fantasies, artificial and unreal. You grow up thinking you want it, but it’s just hollow, in the end. Betty wants someone to burst her bubble.

Her next dress is silver. It looks beautiful and real, alongside a second-hand suit and a blue tie. The colours are rich, not insipid or innocent. Betty mixes her colours with Jughead. They burst each other’s bubbles, and escape bland bubblegum nostalgia for reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how could you misunderstand what we loved about the show so badly


	6. A Tempting Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead undertake some very serious negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betty tempts Jughead with... well, herself. He tempts her straight back.

“I could tie you up and spank you later,” says Jughead distractedly. Betty isn’t sure if he knows he’s said it; he’s very taken by the lacing on her blouse.

“That’s a tempting offer, Mr Jones,” Betty replies, equally offhand, although her heart is racing and something inside her squeezes at the thought. “What would I get in return?”

“Oh,” says Jughead, trying to sound cool. “An orgasm or five, I’d hope. Perhaps we should go into my study to negotiate.”

Their flat has one room. Betty sits cross-legged on the bed.

“I guess that’s an offer I can’t refuse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they live in a flat together btw, this is nothing coercive, just a spot of kink in their daily lives


	7. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple party game takes an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a lot of these one-shots are going to have implied smut, it seems

“I dare you,” whispers Betty. “Please, Juggie, do it.”

Jughead smirks, and kisses down her stomach. Her mom is one room away. If they are overheard, they will be in so much trouble.

Betty stretches luxuriously, feeling him nip gently at one of her hipbones. His hair is soft under her fingers, curly and damp with sweat. She was not expecting a game of truth or dare to turn out like this, after all the others at the party had left; but the feeling of his lips on her is addictive, and she can’t imagine wanting to stop him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're disgustingly into each other and cheating would never occur.


	8. Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pregnant Betty has some fears.

Jughead knows he is supposed to be the one with a relentless appetite. Betty’s pregnancy cravings, however, are giving him a run for his money, especially during a pandemic.

  
She tears up when he hands her a box of little coconut cakes, her hands cradling her swollen tummy protectively.

  
“The little one’s hungry,” admits Betty. “Are we doing the right thing, Jug? Bringing a child into a world like this?”

  
Jughead does not have a good answer for her. He just knows that they will do their best, and love their child, a long way from Riverdale and its horrors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get pre-4x17 Betty the fuck out of there.


	9. A Missed Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead fumes over a lost chance

“I can’t believe we didn’t see her,” says Jughead. “How often does one of my favourite authors do a signing at the local bookshop?”

  
“Well,” says Betty. “When your book’s published, you can do a tour of bookshops. It can be part of your charming eccentricity!”

  
“Oh, so I’m charming, am I?”

  
Betty thinks so, even if no-one else does. He had so little when they were younger, it is not surprising to her that he is smug when things go right for him. He charms her off her feet, every time she thinks about how much she loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how can you write everything that happened between them and then have her develop feelings over a fake kiss? it's bullshit.


	10. Ask Me Nicely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead's birthday is rarely much fun.

“Jones!” Reggie swaggered over, his hand reaching out. “We’re bros, right? Gimme some of your birthday cake, man!”

Jughead did not know why Reggie thought this would work; of all people, Reggie? Who had bullied him throughout their time at school?

Betty had made him a birthday cake. Betty told Reggie to go away, her tone sharp with dislike.

“May I have some, though?” she asked politely. Alice was happy for her to bake cakes, but was not keen on Betty sampling the fruits of her labour.

Jughead happily deposited a very large slice on her plate, dripping with buttercream.


	11. Naked for innocent reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty welcomes the relief of being naked

Betty is consumed with pain. She had fallen asleep in the garden, basking in the sun, and now she is painfully sunburnt from head to foot. Her skin is too sore for the weight of clothes, so she lies on their bed, completely naked and exhausted.

  
Jughead appears, with a jug of iced water, and a tube of their favoured brand of aloe vera. He smooths it all over her bare skin, caressing and soothing her gently. His touch is intimate rather than sexual, sweet and nurturing. Betty falls asleep again, comforted to a lull by her boyfriend’s gentle ministrations. 


	12. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead keeps Betty company

“I’m very surprised to see you in here, Miss Cooper,” said Mr Wetherbee. Betty smirked. Jughead had been minding his own business in the library, when the Bulldogs had come in, and decided that they needed to trash his work. Filling the Bulldog’s practice gear with itching powder, and seeing the look on Jughead’s face at his tormentors’ misery, was worth any detention.

  
“Betty!” Jughead appeared in the room. “Sir, I got detention too. For… uh…”

  
“Sit down, Mr Jones!” barked Wetherbee. “You two can stay here together!”

  
Jughead sat in front of Betty, and hooked his ankle around hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still fuming man, and fuming at the writers' reactions.


	13. Distraction

Jughead’s mouth is watering. He knows that he should be paying attention to the lecture, but Betty’s top slides down her shoulder, revealing a creamy curve of skin, dotted with freckles.

  
“Mr Jones?” says the lecturer. “If you wouldn’t mind paying attention?”

  
Jughead flushes, and glances automatically at Betty. She looks away, sucking gently on the tip of her pen.

  
Oh, he thinks suddenly. She was distracting me on purpose.

  
Betty meets his eyes under long lashes, and leans towards him, revealing more of her skin. Jughead has no idea how he will concentrate for the rest of the lecture.


	14. Dance with me

It is the end of the school year, and the end of their time at school. For Betty, prom means very little; what is a school dance, when she and her lover are so desperate to escape?

  
But Jughead has found his old suit, now fitting badly across his shoulders after a couple of years of consistent food. His arm loops around her waist, other hand clasping hers, and Betty thinks she finally understands the appeal. Their clothes are not glamorous, the music is terrible, and the food is too disgusting, even for always ravenous Jughead.

But she loves him.


	15. Slip-up

“He’s so hot,” says Betty, under her breath.

  
“That Serpent?” Cheryl rolls her eyes expressively. Since discovering that they are cousins, Cheryl has been taking Betty under her wing – somewhat oppressively. “You could do much better, sweet cousin.”

  
Cheryl has no idea that Betty could not do better; has been doing very well, in fact, in Jughead’s bed for several weeks now. But Cheryl will not let her hear the end of it, if she discovers that Betty is in love with a Serpent; and Jughead’s fellow Serpents hate her. So she curses her slip-up, and resolves to hide better.


	16. Teach you a lesson - animal magnetism - clean up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a three in one guys

The thing was, she knew Jughead was going to be furious with her for stealing his candy bar, and try to teach her a lesson; but she had found it in his pocket, and the sheer freedom of snacking on it away from Alice’s scrutiny felt sooo good.

  
Now she is pinned under Jughead on the bed, his mouth attacking her neck. Betty squeals with pleasure, dropping the bar onto her chest. Jughead attempts to take a bite out of it, but somehow they’ve got so heated that the chocolate just smears over his mouth, and her chest.

  
Jughead stares at the chocolate on her skin, his eyes transfixed. Betty can’t look away from him, the sheer magnetism of their attraction to one another searing into her brain.

  
How has she never thought of mixing food and sex before? She knows of the idea, intellectually, but the idea seemed… implausible, to her. But Jughead loves her, and he loves food, and somehow the idea of combining his two fixations and benefitting from his intensity… it sends shivers down her spine.

  
“This is new,” gasps Jughead, his mouth hovering just over the smear of chocolate on her chest. “Is it too weird? Too much? I couldn’t do anything you don’t want to do.”  
“I…” Betty whispers. “You like it?”

  
“I don’t know yet,” says Jughead, “But I think I do. Should we get more chocolate? Should I get baby wipes for after, should we change the sheets-”

  
Betty interrupts him by kissing the chocolate from his lips. The taste is in both of their mouths, as she kisses him. It is very strange, but Betty doesn’t think she dislikes it.

  
Jughead whimpers, and mouths desperately at the chocolate on her chest, wrenching her blouse and skirt off with eager hands.


End file.
